The present invention relates to a switching valve and more particularly to an improved switching valve which alternately connects and disconnects a inlet source to a plurality of outlets.
Heretofore such switching valves have been in use for alternately connecting an inlet seriatim to a plurality of outlets and disconnecting the inlet seriatim from a plurality of outlets. However, some of such valves leak and require elaborate and expensive sealing mechanisms which are difficult to operate to make them leak proof.